The Shard of Finality
by lithe fubuki
Summary: Sekuel dari Yasogami: The Daily Life Year 5! Apa yang terjadi pada Souji dan Adachi pada bulan September di Clock Tower? Bagaimanakah kelanjutannya? Sedikit perubahan dibuat disana-sini, mind to R&R please?


_Di bulan September itu, semuanya ditentukan._

* * *

><p><strong>The Shard of Finality<strong>

**One-shot**

* * *

><p>Souji, Ikkaku, Renji, Yosuke, dan Ichigo berjalan di lantai 24, keadaan di lantai ini sepi, tak satu pun orang gangguan mental ataupun gangster.<p>

Mereka mendegar ada teriakan dan kerusuhan di lantai bawah.

"Sedikit lagi kita sampai…" gumam Ikkaku, tersenggal-senggal.

"Apa kalian sudah siap?" Tanya Ichigo.

Mereka semua menatap tangga menuju lantai 25, disana Adachi telah menanti.

"…" dunia seakan berhenti sepersekian detik.

"Bukannya sudah terlambat untuk kita bilang itu?" kata Yosuke, memegang erat-erat kunai-nya.

"Fu fu fu, kau ada betulnya…" Souji tersenyum kecil.

**Pi pi pi, HP Souji berbunyi, memecah kesunyian aneh.**

"Senpai! Tunggu disana! Polisi sudah menyerbu masuk ke Clock Tower! Kau jangan ceroboh senpai!" teriak Kanji dari HP Souji.

"Kita tak punya waktu, bisa saja Adachi sudah pergi!" Souji lalu meng non-aktifkan HP-nya.

"Senpai…" kata Kanji menatap ke lantai atas tempat Souji dan yang lain berada.

_Teng~! Teng~! Teng~! Bunyi lonceng menandakan bahwa sekarang telah tengah malam._

"Ayo…" kata Ichigo, simple.

Dan mereka pun melangkah keatas.

* * *

><p>Kondisi di lantai paling atas tak berbeda banyak dengan lantai sebelumnya, Adachi tak kelihat dimana-mana.<p>

Hati Souji setengah berharap bahwa Adachi sudah kabur.

"Adachi! Tunjukkan sosokmu!" teriak Yosuke.

"Pengecut kau, Adachi!" teriak Renji.

"Ha ha ha! Aku tak menyangka kalian punya nyali ke atas sini!" kata Adachi, tersenyum jahat.

"Banyak bicara kau, aku akan membunuh mu!" Souji mengeluarkan pistol Walther PPS yang tadi diberikan oleh Kuchiki-sensei sebelum naik ke Clock Tower.

"Bring it on!" kata Adachi, masih dengan senyum lebarnya seperti Gin Ichimaru mengeluarkan pistol Fort 17.

"S-souji!" teriak Yosuke.

"Aku ingin tidak ada yang menghalangi-ku…" kata Souji, memegang erat-erat Walther PPS-nya.

"Bodoh, untuk apa kalau begitu kita capek-capek naik!" kata Renji.

"Biarkan saja, dia bertarung demi **PRIDE**-nya. Yang kita bisa lakukan hanya meng-supportnya!" kata Ikkaku menghalangi Renji.

'Tch," Renji kesal.

Souji dan Adachi berdiam di tempat mereka.

Jantung Souji berdebat kencang sekali.

"Aku mau Tanya satu pertanyaan, kalau begitu…" kata Souji.

"Silahkan…" sambut Adachi masih tersenyum.

"Kenapa kau memasukkan ku dan yang lain di Blacklist mu?" Tanya Souji.

"Itu karena, aku mau saja" kata Adachi, senyumnya memudar.

"Apapun alasanmu, banyak orang sudah mati. Dan orang inilah yang akan membalas kau!" kata Souji.

"Mwua ha ha ha ha ha!" Adachi tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Apa-nya yang lucu?" Tanya Souji, dingin.

"Lupakan basa-basi ini, bunuh aku kalau kau bisa!" mereka berdua lalu mengacungkan pisol mereka di dada masing-masing.

'_In nominee patris…'._

'_Et filli…'_

'_Et spritu sancti!' _

**Dor****!**

Darah bercucuran dari tubuh kedua pendekar,

Dunia telah berhenti, burung-burung berjatuhan, daun telah gugur, hitam putih telah bercampur…

_And thus, the curtain is closed._

Adachi tanpa sadar terjatuh kebelakang dan menabrak salah satu roda mesin, semua orang disitu berbalik untuk tidak melihat Adachi yang tubuhnya hancur.

Tubuh Adachi yang remuk lalu terlempar keluar kaca jam raksasa, dan jatuh ke tanah Yasogami.

"Yes! Souji! Kau mema—" ucapan Yosuke terhenti ketika melihat Souji berlumuran darah.

"Astaga, Sou!" Yosuke dan yang lain langsung mendekati Souij.

Ichigo langsung membopong Souji dan mereka segera turun dari Clock Tower.

Semua pejuang memberi jalan Ichigo.

"Apa yang terjadi!" Tanya Kanji.

"Ceritanya panjang! Kita harus membawa Souji ke rumah sakit!" kata Yosuke.

Ketika mereka keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sebuah ambulans sudah siap di tempat.

Tak lama kemudian Souji pun sampai ke rumah sakit, yang ikut ke RS hanya Yosuke dan Ichigo.

* * *

><p>Suasana gebyar kemenangan tertutupi oleh kepanikan.<p>

Beberapa saat kemudian, seorang dokter keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Dokter! Bagaimana keadaanya!" Tanya Yosuke panik.

"Saat ini dia sudah beristirahat, berterima kasih lah ke Lucky Charm yang diberikan seseorang ke anak itu, peluru itu ditahan oleh jimat di kantong dada kanan-nya sehingga menghentikan pendarahan…ini!" kata dokter menunjukkan sebuah jimat yang isinya sudah bocor terkena peluru.

"Syukurlah, ini semua berkat Kira…" kata Ichigo.

"Hah, ha ha ha…" Yosuke tertawa kecil.

_Bulan September itu akan selalu dikenang__, selamanya_

* * *

><p>Yah, ini saya buat iseng aja. Untuk menyelesaikan ending Yasogami: The Daily Life yang nge-gantung dan membuat one-shot yang baru. dan bagi siapa yang mau lihat fic aslinya lihat saja di profilku untuk mencari.<p>

Dan saya mengganti peran Kanji jadi Yosuke, karena menurutku Yosuke adalah teman baik Souji.

Dan saya juga memperpanjang beberapa adegan agar lebih dramatis, akhir kata, _please review?_


End file.
